Rocky Horror Dream Z
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Son Goku must have eaten something strange, because he's fallen into one hell of a nightmare! R
1. Chapter 1

Science Fiction Double Feature Picture Show

Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still  
But he told us where we stand  
And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear  
Claude Raines was the invisible man  
Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong  
They got caught in a celluloid jam  
Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space  
And this is how the message ran:

Science Fiction - Double Feature  
Dr. X will build a creature  
See androids fighting, Brad and Janet  
Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show.

I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel  
When Tarantula took to the hills  
And I really got hot when I saw Janet Scott  
Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills  
Dana Andrews said prunes gave him the runes  
And passing them used lots of skills  
But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride  
I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, like a:

Science Fiction - Double Feature  
Dr. X will build a creature  
See androids fighting, Brad and Janet  
Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show.  
I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night double feature picture show.  
By RKO, oh-oh, at the late night double feature picture show.  
In the back row at the late night double feature picture show.


	2. Dammit Janet

Dammit Janet!

"Oh, Chichi! That was wonderful!" Goku patted his slightly bloated stomach, a crooked smile on his face, still sprinkled with crumbs and stray rice. The orange fabric of his gi was now a little tight. "I'm not sure that I've ever had a better meal!" he laughed.

She smiled brightly, "Goku, you sweetheart!" She giggled and kissed his cheek before waddling into the kitchen, holding the empty pot where the rice had been in one hand and wiping cocktail sauce off her fingers on her lace pink apron.

The children had already eaten and hurried off to brush their teeth, rather than face the wrath of their mother if they didn't. Gohan held his little brother by the waist so he could check his work in the mirror. Goten giggled and smiled, bright and wide, trying to see all of his teeth. Gohan laughed when Goten started making funny faces instead. He put the little boy on the tiles of the bathroom floor. "Alright. Pajamas, now, Goten."

Goku yawned and stood up, stumbling into the kitchen to kiss his wife. She'd started doing dishes, scrubbing bits of shrimp, bread, rice, sauce and the rest of the carnage that had been dinner. "Get ready for bed, Goku." Chichi smiled, still scrubbing when his gentle lips graced her neck.

Goku patted his stomach again and stumbled off to his bedroom, feeling full and sleepy. He hummed a tune that he didn't recognize, and mumbled a few of the words, "da da da da… late night picture show…" He fell to his bed and coiled up, his eyes fluttered shut and he yawned before drifting off to sleep.

Goku found himself at a wedding of someone he'd never met. Chichi stood next to him and looked really good in the dress she was wearing! Goku licked his lips and watched her for a little while before looking over his surroundings. It was an outdoor wedding, with trees and beautiful doves. Some girl named Betty Munroe was getting married, and Chichi seemed to be enveloped with the wedding as if she knew the girl.

He couldn't explain it, but he'd gone from wearing his own orange gi to someone else's suit! He wore a red bow tie and a plaid sash around his waist. "Oh… Chichi, I-

"Shhh!! Brad, I'm trying to watch this! You don't talk at a wedding…"

Goku's only thought at this point was, 'Who's Brad?! Someone I should know about?' but he stayed quiet. He watched the rest of the wedding in silence.

Soon enough the wedding ended, and Goku felt a strange urge to sing, so he grabbed Chichi's hand and walked with her, "Hey, Janet," he said, not sure why he called her that, but she answered.

"Yes, Brad?"

"I've got something to say. I really loved the skillful way… You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!" He said and began to sway and sing! "The river was deep but I swam it."

An older couple standing in front of the chuch mumbled, "Janet," but didn't seem too happy to be helping Goku with his song.

"The future is ours so let's plan it," he continued.

"Janet."

Goku took her hand and shook his head as he sang, "So please don't tell me to can it."

"Janet." 

"I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you... The road was long but I ran it." Goku noticed from the corner of his eye that as he sang, the scene of the joyful wedding was quickly becoming a setting for a funeral.

"Janet." The old couple kept sighing her name.

"There's a fire in my heart and you fan it," he couldn't help but move his lips and sing these words he'd never heard!

"Janet." 

"If there's one fool for you then I am it."

"Janet." 

"Now I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you!" He danced up the stairs with Chichi following him. He drew a heart on the double doors so it would split when they opened. Goku was, in the back of his mind, shocked to find himself on one knee, presenting Chichi with a diamond ring. "Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker. There's three ways that love can grow." He sang as they stumbled with the ring. "That's good, bad or mediocre. Ooh, J-A-N-E-T, I love you so!" he slipped it on her finger and she burst into the church, singing! 

"Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had!"

"Oh, Brad." The old couple had been joined by a young woman, and even she didn't seem very happy.

"Now we're engaged and I'm so glad…"

"Oh Brad." 

"That you've met Mum and you know Dad."

"Oh, Brad." 

"I've one thing to say and that's Brad, I'm mad for you too..." She pulled him down the isle toward the stained glass window. "Oh Brad,"

"Oh... dammit!" Goku mumbled.

"I'm mad,"

"Oh, Janet!" he felt his face grow red.

"For you…"

"I love you too…"

"There's one thing left to do," they sang together, and Goku took the spotlight back as though they'd rehearsed many times. "And that's go see the man who began it, when we met in his science exam-it. Made me give you the eye and then panic. There's one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet, I love you..." What was he talking about? Goku knew his grandpa Gohan hadn't put him through school. By now, his head had begun to spin.

"Dammit, Janet, I love you..." Goku heard himself sing, "Dammit Janet."

"Oh, Brad," his Chichi gasped, "I'm mad…"

"Dammit Janet," he held her close and they sang together again. Goku liked that feeling very much. "I love you!" the smiled at each other and shared a sweet kiss as they sank to their knees.


End file.
